Regeneration
by Willow Tracy
Summary: This is the Doctors 11th regeneration through Mute's eyes...poor girl. Drabble 2 for 'Trust'


_**Authors Notes: **Read '_Trust_' First! Or your not gonna understand a thing! Also Don't worry Chapter 5 of Trust is in the works.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Doctor Who  
><em>

_**Regeneration**_

_**Drabble 2**_

Mute hid...she knew she shouldn't. She trusted the Doctor with as much love and devotion that any daughter could bestow upon a father. But this was a serious thing, his face, body, and on occasions mind can change drastically. In a less then better word...she was scared. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if he didn't remember her...or worse...what if this didn't work? What if he died?

She heard his yelling as the regeneration finally took effect...she gasped as machinary and pieces of the TARDIS just exploded outward. Some pieces slammed into her as she hid down below the flooring looking up through the grating. A particularly large piece of the grate above fell. She jumped out of the way just as soon as it hit the ground, but it had her pinned down on the floor.

Suddenly before she was able to notice the yelling stopped and she could hear him talking about being a girl. She could see him now...he looked tall...oh so much taller then the father she got to know so well. He suddenly realized very quickly that his adams apple was still there and he sighed with relief. However the TARDIS started to roughly bob this way and that causing him to loose control and fall toward the door. The mess that once was on the floor was now on the wall pinning her down again this time under so much more junk. She knew the Doctor had fell out the door. He was dead now, she knew that even Time Lords couldn't survive that much of a fall. But then again his regeneration wasn't complete yet...perhaps...oh wait...there he was.

He climbed back through the doors only for the TARDIS to flop back and he fell back in passed the council and through the doors. She could only guess that he fell into the pool because of the loud splash. When she and the junk hit the wall however something hit her really hard and she felt dazed.

'_Papa?_' She could taste blood in her mouth it dripped down her cheek and along her lips. She had a nice sized gash from what looked like a piece of glass still sticking out of her cheek.

_'I'm coming...hang in there this is hard to n...'_ The TARDIS jerked roughly having landed on its side.

She could hear shuffling and movement. What she felt next was a cold wet hand on her neck checking...the hand was gingerly checking for a pulse. She slowly moved into the cool feeling. She felt hot to the touch and very feverish.

'_Papa...?_' She could only muster a whisper even in her head. '_Don't feel so good._' She could hear the sonic screw driver...it popped and sizzled and continued to scan.

"Bumps and bruises, a concussion, and a few cuts scraps... I'm sorry this may need stitching." She gasped pulling away from the feel of something touching the gash on her cheek. She didn't really want to get up from the floor she had been laying for what seemed like hours. It had only took the time for the Doctor to get out from the pool and run into the room. Dig around in the rubble for her. It took maybe...ten minutes.

The Doctor stood up and leaned over picking her up slowly. He didn't want to jerk her around to much. He felt her head lay against his chest. It was a weird feeling since she used to be big enough to put it on his shoulder. He supposed his chest was a bit longer then before.

She gasped when the Doctor jerked, jolted and leaned against the wall. _'Papa? Are you alright?_' She asked touching his cheek to see if he was having a fever too.

"Yeah I'm not finished regenerating." The Doctor felt the last child of the Time Lords climb down from his arms and look up at him. Her eyes roved over his hands, then his chest, neck, and face. Her fingers ran through his hair and smiled.

"What...do I look funny?"

'No...still no ginger though...' A soft giggle echoed in the corridor.


End file.
